


I Cherish You

by nayafanatic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, but miko is a power bottom, duh - Freeform, i love the walking dead, i love them, magna is top, magniko, period, sensual, soft magna, the walking dead - Freeform, yumagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: Magna and Yumiko spend a long over due intimate moment together.orsensual smut for my favorite pairing.





	I Cherish You

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing smut so don't shit on me, but I hope you like it, and if you do comment and leave kudos for a part 2. I LOVE YOU ALL. 
> 
> Also I did not proof read so there's that, I am too much of a lazy bitch. c:

Do you, do you really think we should be doing this right now?” Yumiko said breathing heavily as she ran her hands through Magnas hair, her back pressed firm against the mattress that she and her lover shared. They both discarded of their pants to the floor. 

Magna had been gone three days on a supply run with a few of the others. Yumiko was so worried about her, and she missed her like hell.

Magna continued to make her way up Yumikos neck with her plump lips, leaving wet kisses along the way. “If you want me to babe, I can stop.” Magna spoke as she sucked softly on the area right below Yumikos ear, the special spot that made her squirm under her touch. 

Yumiko gasped softly and bit her lip, trying to suppress her moan but failing to do so as Magna continued her assault on her neck. “No, no if you stop ill finish myself.” She closed her eyes as she felt her breathing begin to slowly 

“Mmm, cant have that now can we?” Magna smirked as she nibbled softly on Yumiko ear lobe which sent a bolt of sensation right down to Yumikos core. 

“You know that this, this will be the first time for us” Yumiko moaned softly as she felt her girlfriends cool hands graze her taunt stomach under the tshirt she had been wearing. Magna pulled away from Yumikos neck, watching hickies slowly start to form. She took her thumb and gently ran in over one of the bruised areas. 

“I know baby.” Magna spoke as she looked into Yumikos beautiful brown orbs. “Do you trust me?” she said leaning down and place a soft kiss on Yumikos lips.

Yumiko nodded and flicked her eyes from Mangas lips to her eyes. “With my life.”

Magna bit her lip softly and pulled a loose strand of Yumikos hair behind her ear. “Than trust me when i say everything will be okay, it’ll be better than okay” Magna spoke softly and Yumiko knew she was sincere.

They hadnt been dating longer than 6 months and to anyone that might seem like a long time to not be intimate. Yeah theres been a few make out sessions and a pg-13 groping or two but dealing with the whispers, the loss of the hilltops leaders, Yumiko having to take over, and worrying about the everyday hell of walkers roaming, they just never really had time, until now. The whispers had been delt with, Yumiko was finally settled in as Hilltop’s new Leader, and she had the most amazing women she’d ever met hovering above her right now. It all felt unreal. 

“Okay.” Yumiko smiled softly at the women who gave her butterflies. 

“Okay.” The blonde chuckled softly leaning down to give her lover another kiss. This one was different than the first, this kiss was filled with more passion and deepened slowly filling the room with soft moans. Magna grazed her tongue against Yumikos lip, gaining entrance gliding her tongue against Yumikos. Their breathing was rapidly increasing.

Neither of them had felt this human in a long time.

Yumiko whined softly as she felt the weight of Magnas lips on her suddenly gone. 

“Can I take this off?” Magna asked as she set up and straddle the raven hair woman’s waist, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Yumiko nodded and raised her arms aiding Magna in the removal of her tank top. 

Yumiko blushed softly as she saw the expression on Magnas face. Magna looked at Yumiko as if she was everything that she always desired and more. And she was, and they both knew it.

“You, my love, are stunning, exquisite.” Magna said as she flicked her eyes from Yumikos breast to her deep brown orbs, watching as the women below her blushed. 

“Thank you.” Yumiko spoke softly. “But i bet you arnt so bad yourself.”

Magna chuckled softly and bit smugly removing her own shirt along with her bra. “I’m not.” She leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on Yumiko lips before making her way down her lovers neck and to her chest, leaving no inch of skin untouched. Magna truly cherished Yumiko and she wanted to make it known. She kissed and trailed her tongue down the valley of her lovers breast, feeling the heat radiating off of the astonishing women below her. 

Yumiko closed her eyes as she left her hands trail through Magnas long blond hair. She tried to control her breathing but saw it as aShe gasped softly when she felt Magna warm slick tongue slide against the hard brown bud of her bosom. Yumiko arched her back and whined softly as she felt the knot in her stomach get tighter and the area below her waist get warmer and wetter. “Fuck” Yumiko moaned softly as her chest continued to heave up and down. She felt magna lips wrap around the bud as began to suck on it roughly, while continuing to flick her tongue against it.

The blonde pinched and toyed with the other hard bud, moving her mouth over to it, making sure to show both nipples equal attention.

The knot in Yumikos stomach was tighter than shes ever felt it. She had soaked through her panties and was in the need of release. Feeling like she was on the verge of explosion. 

“I-i” Yumiko tried to speak but her head felt fuzzy from the pleasure and she released another moan instead. 

Magna brought her actions to halt and slid her hand between them and down Yumikos stomach. She could feel her lovers stomach twitch and flex underneath her fingers. Magna smirked softly as she glanced up at Yumiko. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was a gape ever so slightly with her jaw slacked and she could see her forehead begin to glisten with sweat. Who knew she could get Yumiko so riled up? 

“What do you need darling?” Magna spoke in her naturally raspy, sultry voice as she cupped Yumikos wet hot center through her panties gently, both of them moaning at the contact. “Fuck baby, youre soaked.” Magna spoke as she noticed that yumikos wetness spread to her inner thighs. 

“Magna” Yumiko mewled as her hips bucked against Magnas hand roughly in desperate need of contact. “P-please” Yumiko spoke as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Magna nodded and kissed her tenderly guiding her back down to the mattress. She deepened the kiss before pulling away and cupping Yumikos cheek with her free hands. “Relax beautiful, I got you.” Magna spoke before trailing back down Magnas radiating body, leaving wet kisses along the way. She got down to the waist band of her lovers panties and kissed tenderly along her waist line. 

Magna slowly hooked her fingers on the sides of Yumikos panties and slowly slid them down her legs, peeling them away and tossing them god knows where. 

Yumikos breathing was rapid as she waited patiently know her lover wanted to take her time. She spread her legs so the women who sat at her center could have a full of view of everything she needed to see. 

The Asian woman squirmed ever so lightly when she felt her lover graze her inner thighs with the tips of her fingers. She gripped their bed sheets with one hand and found Magnas free hand with her other, interlocking their fingers. She felt as though she might float away if she didnt have something to ground her.

Magna licked her lips at the glistening glossy pink folds in front of her, United with slick black curls. She could feel the heat beam from her lovers center and decided she didnt want to wait any longer. 

She placed a soft chaste kiss on Yumikos pink bud before gliding her tongue through her slick folds earning a loud gasp from Yumiko. 

Yumiko began to buck her hips as she whined softly as she felt Magnas warm tongue against her even warmer clit. She released a string of high pitched moans as she felt her lovers lips wrap around her swollen bud. “Oh Magna,” yumiko whimpered loudly as her thighs began to tremble. She inhaled sharply when she felt Magnas cool fingers slid through her folds, teasing her entrance. Making her grip Magnas hand that she was already holding even tighter. 

“Mmm, you want baby?” Magna hummed against Yumikos clit, sending a jolt of vibrations through the raven haired woman’s body. She arched her back off the Mattress and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her jaw slacked as she left out yet another loud whimper. 

“P-please, please. I, n-need you, inside.” Yumiko stuttered out as she looked down into the eyes of her lover. She had never seen a more beautiful sight, the woman of her dreams, head between her legs, gorgeous brown orbs staring back at hers. 

Yumiko sobbed softly as she felt Magna roughly plunge two digits into her hot wet heat, slowly moving them in and out. Magna moaned softly as she felt Yumikos slick walls tighten and grip around her fingers. 

Yumiko thought she might had forgotten how to breath when Magna began to curl her fingers inside of her, the knot in her stomach aching for release. “Magna!” Yumiko screamed the name of her lover as she felt herself floating away. 

Magna brought her self up the mattress and roughly kissed Yumiko trying to keep her quiet at the least. The walls wernt thick in this house and she didnt need the whole hilltop knowing they were being intimate, at least not now, but she knew Yumiko wasnt having the easiest time controlling her self.

Magna shoved her tongue into Yumikos Mouth and groaned softly when she felt a warm tongue slip against hers. Yumiko could taste herself on her lovers lips and tongue, making her moan even louder. Magna pumped her fingers as fast she could while continuing to curl them and massage the inside of Yumikos wall. She used her thumb to rub fast harsh circles against her lovers clit, as she felt the arousal of her lover slide onto her hand.

Yumiko whined and whimpered agisnt Magnas lips before pulling away. Her head felt fuzzy as he thighs begin to shake vigorously, she cupped Magnas face her free hand, not wanting to break the grip on the hand she had been holding onto the whole time. 

She bit her lip as light brown eyes stared back into her darks ones. Yumiko began to feel tears well up in her eyes as she reached her climax. She mewled Magnas name loudly as she squeezed her thighs together taking Magnas as hand hostage. Her toes curled as the rest of her body convulsed. She squeezed her eyes closed and released her tears. Magna slowed down her movements helping her lover ride out her peak. 

Yumiko breathing was heavy and sharp as she came down, feeling blissful all over. This might be what europhia felt like, Yumiko thought as her breathing slowed back to a normal pace. She relaxed her body releasing Magnas hand from her core. 

Magna looked down at Yumiko and wiped her tears with the pad of thumb before laying down next to her and pulling her into her embrace. “You okay love?” She spoke as she pressed a soft gently kiss on her Yumikos forehead. 

“Yeah, i just need a second before we-“ 

“I’m all good baby, as long as your okay.” Magna said reassuring her that her needs were satisfied. “As long as I made you feel good.” 

Yumiko laid her head on Magnas shoulder and looked up at her. “But I want you to feel good, to make you feel good as well.” She whispered softly, laying her hand on Magnas toned abdomen. 

“You did make me feel good, the way you screamed my name.” Magna chuckled softly and began to pepper Yumikos face with kisses earning a light laugh from her lover. “I promise you, you can have me anyway you like, another time, but I know your tired so rest baby.” 

Yumiko nodded as she moved her head to lay on Magnas chest.

“I cried.” Yumiko spoke softly.

“I noticed, wasnt sure if you wanted to talk about it.” Magna said as she trailed her fingers through raven locks.

“I just love you is all. You are genuinely amazing. Alot of people dont get to see the side of you that I do. And I thank you for that, I honestly do.” Yumiko continued without interruption. “They dont get to see the silly side of you, the romantic you, the you who likes to make bloody knock knock jokes.” They both giggled softly. “Youre so tough for everyone else but you let me in, and I will always be appreciative of that.” Yumiko finished as she heard Magna sniffle.

Magna wiped her tears quickly as Yumiko sat up and looked at her. Magna sighed softly. She had never heard anyone talk so highly of her until she met Yumiko and she wished she had met her before the world turned to shit be because this woman was the best thing thats ever happened to her. 

Magna saw the concern on her girlfriends face and sat up, smiling softly, drowning in her deep dark orbs. “I love you too, I cherish you Miko and I will always make sure you know that, I’m not as good with words as you and I hate talking about the way I feel but for you, Id overcome anything.” 

Yumiko smiled as she placed a supple kiss against Magnas lips. 

That night they had the most peaceful sleep that either of them have had in a very long time. Curled up in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? Let me know below, comment on how I can get better and on weather or not you want a part 2.


End file.
